


Falling like Snow

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Selene was so happy when Lillie agreed to go out with her. She had been in love with the girl almost ever since they first met, and dating her was sure to be a dream come true.That had been six months ago. Since then, they had barely done more than cuddle.Tonight, that was going to change.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie & Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Falling like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a suggestion from KZO.

Selene loved Lillie a lot. It had started from the first time they met, when she had helped save Nebby from those Spearow, although back then it had just been "Oh wow, this girl's pretty cute." As they journeyed together, that small crush had grown into full on attraction, and by the time she was heading into the Ultra Wormhole to confront Necrozma, she knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

So when Lillie agreed to go out with her, it should have been the happiest moment of her life. And for a while, it was. But as they started spending more and more time together, a problem arose.

Namely, that Lillie was far too innocent.

Now, Selene would have been fine if Lillie had simply wanted to take things slowly, figure stuff out at her own pace. But, presumably due to her overly sheltered childhood, she had no idea what romance actually looked like. As far as she knew, holding hands and cuddling and sleeping in the same bed was the extent of what being in a relationship looked like.

Initially, Selene thought that'd be a good thing. A cute, naive girl being taught how to love first hand was a classic trope. But as she tried to make her move, she was met with blushes, and looking away, and "My heart's not ready." Which again, she would've been okay with.

Except it had been half a year, and nothing had changed.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Lillie had become more willing to kiss her, but just chaste pecks on the lips, never the full on makeout session Selene craved for. It was something, but it seemed as though Lillie was content with that, that that constituted "Kissing", and was satisfied that she had made a small advancement in their relationship.

Really, Selene should have just taken control, and ripped the bandaid off all at once. But if she did something to hurt Lillie, to drive them apart, she would never be able to live with herself. And so she waited, biding her time until Lillie was okay with getting more intimate. She really thought that she would be able to hold out.

Until the Halloween party.

When Hau had invited them to a Halloween party, Lillie had made the descision to let Selene pick out a costume for her. While it was most likely due to the fact that Lusamine had dictated exactly what her daughter would wear for most of her life, meaning Lillie was still not quite used to picking out her own outfits yet, Selene wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Lillie had been excited when she first heard the idea. Since Selene was from Kanto, and Lillie was from Alola, it only made sense for them to go as the Kantonian and Alolan forms of the same pokemon. And since Alolan Vulpix was one of Lillie's favorite pokemon, having raised one from an egg, it was the obvious choice.

However, that excitement faded somewhat when she saw the final costumes. They each consisted of a leotard, stockings, gloves, and a headband. And nothing else. The amount of skin it showed was more than anything Lillie had ever worn before, but after a bit of pestering, she did agree to wear it.

God she was so hot. Selene hoped that wearing something so revealing would warm Lillie up to the idea of being naked around her. Maybe, she would even finally have sex with her for the first time. Heading into the party, she was very optimistic for how the night would end.

And that optimisim carried throughout the night. Lillie was getting more and more into it as the party went on, showing less embarrasment as more and more people complimented the couple on their outfits. And as the party started to wind down, Selene could feel herself getting hornier and hornier.

So when Lillie pulled her to the side, she assumed that this was it. They were going to make out on the balcony, and then head home and tear their costumes off each other with their teeth. Especially when Lillie pulled her into a hug.

So when she just planted another quick kiss on Selene's lips, then pulled away, thanked her for the costume, and then headed home, to say Selene was dissappointed would be the understatement of the year. She had gotten her so worked up, only to leave her with blue balls. She was very close to doing something she knew she would regret, but managed to hold back.

Selene went home, and fucked herself silly thinking about Lillie. The very next day, she went out and caught a Drowzee.

Not a Hypno, as she had read stories of people going out and catching a fully evolved Hypno for the exact thing she had planned, and ended up geting enslaved themselves. A recently caught pokemon could still be somewhat disobedient, and since she had waited so long already, she wasn't going to ruin this by taking a risky shortcut.

She raised that Drowzee with all the love and affection she wanted to share with Lillie, although with less sex. She definitely considered it, though. However, she kept her pokephiliac urges in check, and eventually, Drowzee evolved into the beautiful yellow hypnotist she needed. As soon as that happened, she headed straight over to Lillie's house. She had waited so long for this, she wasn't going to wait another day.

"Oh, Selene! It's so good to see you!" Lillie greeted her, pulling her into a hug. As much as she wanted to reach under Lillie's skirt and grope her, she resisted. Just stick to the plan.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around recently. It's just, I have a suprise for you, and I didn't want to spoil it."

"No, no, it's fine! Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll have been worth it."

God, I hope it is, Selene thought. "Let's head up to your room, and I'll show it to you."

As they walked thorugh Lillie's house, Selene's heart was beating out of her chest. She was really about to do this. If it worked, then she would get everything she had wanted and more. If it failed... Lillie would probably never want to see her again. Better hope it works, then, she thought, as Lillie closed the door behind them.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Lillie asked, sitting down on her bed. Selene took a deep breath, holding Hypno's pokeball in her hand, before tossing it out.

"Hypno! Use hypnosis!" She commanded, and with a cry, Hypno caught Lillie's mind with it's coin. She barely had a moment to react before she was enthralled, staring blankly at the dangling trinket. Selene almost came on the spot when she saw her drop, but she retained her composure, pulling out a pokebean and feeding it to Hypno.

"Good boy. Now, go stand outside and make sure no one interferes." She told him, and with a cheerful "hyp!" he did as he was ordered, leaving the two girls alone. "Now, Lillie, can you hear me?"

"Yesssss." Lillie replied, and Selene nearly soaked through her panties.

"Good. You feel so very relaxed right now, don't you? And whenever I say the word 'Snowfall', you're going to fall back into this state, aren't you?"

"Yes... Snowfall..."

A bit of an odd trigger, but from what she had found online, it was better to pick things you weren't likely to say in regular conversation. And since they lived on a tropical island, the term snowfall was unlikely to come up in discussions of the weather. And with what she had planned for the girl, it would seem a lot more fitting very shortly.

"Now, Lillie, what are you?" Selene began.

"I'm a human... pokemon trainer..."

"Nope! Wrong, you're actually a pokemon!"

"I'm... pokemon?" Lillie repeated, confused. That wasn't right, was it?

"Yep! You're a cute little Vulpix, and I'm your trainer." Selene assured her. "And since I'm your trainer, that means you have to do whatever I command you to!"

"You're... my trainer..." Lille said back, and smiled. Yes, that was right, she was a pokemon, and this kind girl here was her beloved trainer!

"Yep, I'm your trainer. But hang on a second, pokemon don't wear clothes, now do they?" Selene continued, smiling. If she was right, she was about to see something amazing.

Sure enough, that thought bounced around in Lillie's otherwise empty head. She was a pokemon, and pokemon didn't wear clothes. So why was she wearing clothes? That was a problem, and she need to fix it, fast. She quickly began taking off these strange clothes, and after a moment, she was completely naked, just how a pokemon like her should be.

"Oh my god." Selene whispered. As hot as Lillie looked clothed, she was even better naked. That cute, flat chest with two cute nipples, and those skirts she was always wearing covered up her amazing ass, which was now fully on display. But as good as a naked Lillie was, that wasn't Selene's end goal.

She ran over to Lillie's closet, and after digging through a bunch of identical dresses, she found what she was looking for. Lillie's halloween costume. More importantly, the gloves and stockings from it. Although, after a brief moment of consideration, she also grabbed the headband. Can't have a cute little Vulpix without the cute little ears!

"What I'm about to give you aren't clothes." Selene said, approaching the entranced girl. "They're your fur."

"My fur..." Lillie repeated, as Selene fitted the accessories on her. There was just one thing left, and it was currently stored safely in Selene's bag. But before she could add it, she needed some insurance. If Lillie woke up while she was putting it in, then that could be the end.

"When you wake up, you'll be fully in the mindset of a pokemon. I am your trainer, and you will do whatever I command of you." Selene said, and waited until Lillie repeated her command before she continued.

A Vulpix wasn't a Vulpix unless it had it's tails. But with those being part of the costume's leotard, which Selene absolutely refused to let Lillie put on right now, what was she to do? The answer was a sex toy she had ordered a week ago, and had arrived a few days ago. Specifically, it was a buttplug with Vulpix tails attached.

Selene didn't know how Lillie would respond to sexual pleasure while in trance. And, with no lube in sight (she hadn't had the forethought to pick some up earlier, and by the time she realized she needed it they were walking to Lillie's room.) she would need to improvise. Specifically, by licking her girlfriend's virgin asshole.

As she leaned toward her butt and began licking, she suddenly heard a loud "Vul!" Looking up, she realized that Lillie was looking back at her, though she had fallen onto all fours. "Pix?" She said again, and Selene let out a sigh of relief. Her insurance had woked, and, while awake, Lillie was nothing more than a Vulpix right now.

"Don't worry about me. I just need to do something with your bottom, and then we can play, okay girl?" When Lillie replied with a quick "Vul!" and turned back around, Selene got back to eating her ass.

After a moment, she had decided that her ass was lubricated, and slid the buttplug inside. Lillie let out a cry, but otherwise didn't complain, and Selene took a step back to look at her creation. An adorable Alolan Vulpix, looking at her with admiration.

"Come here girl." She said, clapping, and Lillie hopped down and crawled over to her. Selene pet the girl's head, and just enjoyed the fact that she had actually pulled this off. Although, speaking of pulling things off, she couldn't actually have sex with the girl while she was still dressed...

Selene quickly stripped naked, placing her clothes on a nearby shelf. She did the same with Lillie's clothes, not that she would need them any time soon. With that sorted, she turned her attention towards something way more important: getting fucked. She sat down on the floor, and spread her legs open.

"Come on girl, Lick!"

Lillie jumped forward, diving straight in and eating Selene out. She let out a loud moan, and leaned back, putting her hand on Lillie's head and petting her, encouraging her. This was it, the moment that Selene had been waiting for for months. Lillie was eating her out. She was actually eating her out.

She almost came from the sheer thought of it. Fortunately, she had a cute girl licking her slit to finish her off. She nearly screamed as she came, and it was only after she had calmed down that she remembered that there were other people in the house. Hopefully Hypno had that covered...

"Vul, vul!" Lillie called out, climbing up onto Selene and nuzzling into her. Selene pet her, although, with their faces so close together, she couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. And since she was in control now, she could actually stick her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, and really make out with her.

Lillie had a sweet taste in her mouth, which Selene realized was the taste of her own pussy. It tasted nice, although she was certain that Lillie would taste better. Speaking of which, she probably should get on that.

"Alright, Lillie. Roll over!" She commanded, and Lillie did so, exposing her belly, but more importantly, her tits and her pussy. Selene leaned down and kissed those cute nipples, the light moans coming from Lillie serving as music to her ears, before she kissed her way down her body.

When she reached her vagina, she didn't hesitate, eating Lillie out like she was a starving Pyroar. She tasted incredible, just like Selene knew she would. This entire plan would have been worth it just for this moment, just to taste this one time. But she wasn't just tasting this once, she would be able to do this whenever she wanted, and that only made it taste sweeter.

Especially as Lillie came with a loud cry of "Pix!" coating Selene's tongue with her juices. She lapped up as much of it as possible, before moving back up and planting a barrage of kisses onto Lillie's face. She ended it with a final, deep tongue kiss, before pulling away and sitting down on the bed.

She patted her legs, and Lillie jumped up, settling down on her trainer's lap. They stayed there like that for a while, Selene petting her cute, brainwashed fox as she made soft noises of enjoyment.

"I really should get her redressed and awake soon." Selene admitted, though not loud enough for Lillie to hear. "But she's just so cute like this. A few more minutes couldn't hurt..."

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Selene! It's good to see you!"

"Hey, Miss Lusamine." The trainer replied. "I'm just here to see Lillie. Is that okay?"

"Okay? You're always welcome here! She's in the kitchen right now, I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you." The older woman replied, and with a nod, Selene headed inside.

"Good girl." Gladion said, petting the pokemon, before he noticed his rival walk in the room. "Oh, Selene. You here for a battle?"

"Sorry, not today. I actually came to spend time with Lillie."

"Tch. That's fine, I guess." The boy admitted. "Just remember. Next time we battle, Silvally and I will defeat you."

"I'm looking forward to it." Selene said as Gladion left, leaving her alone with her girlfriend. Who was curently mostly naked, with a buttplug in her ass, eating pokemon food out of a bowl on the floor of the kitchen. Selene leaned down to pet her, and once the entranced girl realized she was there, she let out a happy "Vul!" and nuzzled up to her legs.

"Hey girl, you miss me?" Selene asked, planting a kiss on the other girl's forehead. It had been kind of difficult to program Lusamine and Gladion so that they would see Lillie as a Vulpix or a Human, depending on what Lillie thought she was, but it was absolutely worth it. 

It had been a week since that first day she put Lillie under. While she hadn't left her a Vulpix that whole time, she definitely spent more time as a pokemon than not. With her living with her family, there was too much risk of someone coming over and discovering her to leave her like this 24/7. However, that risk was mitigated when she just left her like that overnight, and woke her up the next morning.

"Come on, let's head up to the room." Selene said, putting a leash around Lillie's collar, and leading her upstairs. She would wake her up soon, but it would be a waste to not enjoy herself first. Once they were safely in her room, Selene slid her panties off, and ordered her pokemon to "Lick!"

Lillie had gotten really good at cunilingus this past week. Selene only hoped that those skills would carry over to when she finally decided that she was ready for intimacy, but until then, Selene always had her Vulpix. Her Vulpix who had her cumming within minutes, and after a few minutes of petting and vaginal fingering, Selene had payed her back for it, and it was time to wake her up.

"Oh, Selene! Thanks again for coming over." Lillie said, a bit suprised, but not unhappy to see her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I came to pick you up. We were going to look at apartments, remember?"

"Oh, that's right!" Lillie had almost forgotten! A bit embarrassing, since moving in together had been her idea in the first place. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"That's fine." Selene said, taking a seat on Lillie's bed. Lillie headed into her bathroom to get ready. There wasn't too much to do, really. She just needed to brush her teeth, do her hair, and get her bag together. After all, she was already dressed, wearing the dress she had picked out on her own a few days after she met Selene, her short socks, and of course, her bright white collar with her name on it.

Her collar... her eyes glazed over a bit as she thought about the collar. It had been a gift from Selene from when they first started dating, and she had worn it ever since. Anything that contradicted that memory was wrong. Yes, that was correct, and once she had that figured out, she was ready to go.

As they left the house, holding each other's hands, Selene was practically soaking through her panties. Not at the thought of the day's activities, house hunting wasn't exactly sexy, but from what would happen after they had succesfully hunted a house. While moving in together had originally been Lillie's idea, as a part of her innocent idea of what couples did, Selene had been more than willing to go along with it.

Mostly because, even though they were both still able to live with their families, if they did that, they wouldn't be able to have the kind of super loud, pounding you into the bed sex that Selene desired. And more over, with no one else in the house, there was no reason she couldn't keep Lillie as a Vulpix for days, maybe weeks at a time.

Of course, she would still bring her up occasionally, it would be suspicious if Lillie just suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. She would probably save such long term trances for if Lillie did something bad, and needed to be punished. Like forgetting to do the dishes, or leaving the toilet seat up.

Or if Selene just got super horny, and felt like a horny fox pokemon was preferable to a caring girlfriend. Which wasn't all the time, but it was enough of the time. Although really, why even choose? She could always just swap them out whenever she needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on doing this so soon. But then the suggestion just stuck in my brain and I had to write it. 
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory, both if you are the original suggester, or if you just happened to stumble onto this fic.


End file.
